


Мартин и Мёрдок

by Breaking_Bad_2015, shapeshifter



Series: Драбблы, 2 level [4]
Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breaking_Bad_2015/pseuds/Breaking_Bad_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapeshifter/pseuds/shapeshifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мэтти слишком молод для всего этого дерьма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мартин и Мёрдок

— Передай подливу, пожалуйста.  
— Держи, любимый. Только подсоли…  
— Да-да…  
— Вкусная-вкусненькая курочка-чка-чик-чка, — пропела Кейли своей тарелке, и принялась сосредоточенно набивать рот, приобретая сходство с хомяком. Майк сокрушенно вздохнул и помахал солонке так, чтобы увидела захихикавшая внучка. Кейли лишней соли было не нужно, а ему уже не дозволялось. Он и не спорил, зачем портить семейный ужин? Раз в неделю уж как-нибудь переживет.  
Хорошая еда: курица, картофельное пюре с подливой, салат и кукуруза в сливках — Стейси решила устроить вечер южной кухни. Мнение Майка? Он был только «за», особенно после экзотики в прошлом месяце: липкого риса со шматками сырой рыбы. Майк добрые сутки чувствовал себя так, словно проглотил булыжник.

— Завтра тебя ждать? — спросила мужа Стейси.  
— Нет, приду поздно, — покачал головой Мэтти. — Буду собирать материалы для служебного расследования. Чем позже, тем меньше любопытных глаз.  
Стейси кивнула, соглашаясь и с необходимостью задержаться в полицейском участке, и с прочим, а вот Майк закатил глаза. Он бы и сам поднял эту тему. Не сейчас, после ужина. Может, на заднем дворе, пока Стейси будет укладывать дочку, а Мэтти тайком выкурит свою единственную еженедельную сигарету. Отца он не стеснялся, а вот нагоняя от жены не хотел.  
Майк прекрасно его понимал — покойная мама Мэтти была из той же породы решительных женщин.  
Но Мэтти, конечно, увидел это раньше. _Захотел_ увидеть.

— Да, пап, я в курсе, что ты не одобряешь, — сказал он с замаскированным (не слишком-то старательно) под смирение раздражением. Сработал на опережение, так сказать. — Мы эту тему пережевывали уже столько раз, что там и жевать-то больше нечего. Я знаю, что ты против. Ну, извини.  
— Я против того, чтобы набрасывать го… — Майк замолчал, пожевал губами под двумя взглядами: укоризненным — Стейси и любопытным — Кейли. — Против войн с ветряными мельницами.  
— А я считаю, что кое-что как раз надо бы подразгрести, — быстро ответил Мэтти, выпрямляясь и становясь похожим на боевого петуха. — Давно пора.  
— Сынок, — Майк смотрел спокойно, и Мэтти невольно пригасил яростный блеск глаз. — Не геройствуй. Ладно?  
— Это не геройство, а работа, — буркнул тот, окончательно ставя крест на мирном продолжении разговора. И не по глупости, и не от злости. Просто такой уж был его сын, подумал Майк сквозь подступающее недоброе чувство — всегда за правду.  
— Работу можно делать по-разному, Мэтти, — терпеливо напомнил он.  
— И я хочу сделать ее хорошо.  
Майк проглотил кусок — грудка, белое мясо, отлично приготовлено — не чувствуя больше ни вкуса, ни запаха.

— По-твоему, я делаю ее плохо? — обратился он к сыну, положив вилку.  
— Папа, ну не начинай, — поморщился Мэтти.  
— Чка-чик-чка… — забубнила под нос Кейли, размешивая подливку с пюре и раз за разом пропуская ее между зубцами вилки. Бубнила все громче, но никто не обращал внимания, и девочка затихла, не зная, как еще остановить почему-то не веселый разговор. Никто не улыбался, дедушка не подшучивал, папа не смеялся над ними обоими...  
— Эй, Мартин и Мёрдок! У нас был уговор — за едой ни слова о работе, — напомнила Стейси. Вот так всегда, она старалась их остановить и примирить, так же, как старалась помочь своим пациентам. У каждого свои профессиональные деформации.  
Мэтти покивал, но потом поднял указательный палец:  
— И всё-таки, скажу последнее, окей? Я не думаю, что ты плохо делаешь свою работу. Черт возьми, папа, я из-за тебя стал этим заниматься, ты же знаешь…

Майк знал. Еще когда сын в четыре года пролепетал «полисейским, как папа!», он понял, что не сможет донести главное — какое же количество дерьма в будущем ждет его мальчика.  
Потому что главная беда не в убийцах, не наркошах, и даже не в десятке вызовов от соседей на один и тот же адрес, когда дверь открывает мрачный мужичок, за спиной которого маячит заплаканная девица — которая, разумеется, всего лишь оступилась на лестнице, неуклюжая дурёха. Беда в том, что как-то придется в этом всем существовать, потому что подрихтовать действительность никому не под силу. Что придется приспособиться, допустить в себя немножко гнильцы, чтобы не быть ей пожранным заживо. Только такие копы и остаются работать. Да и в живых тоже.  
Нет, ты не делаешь что-то сам, зачем? Просто позволяешь некоторым вещам случиться. Какие-то ситуации разрешаются сами собой. На что-то закрываешь глаза, на дела коллег — особенно… Работаешь, как все. А не затеваешь служебные расследования, не зная, во что лезешь, и чем это грозит.  
Несправедливо? Майк кивнул словам Мэтти, звучащим будто бы за сотню миль. И самому себе кивнул. О какой справедливости может идти речь, когда главное — не справедливость, а стабильность уже работающей системы? Как вообще может умный человек верить в справедливость?

— …я думаю, что если вариться в этом так долго, как ты, можно потерять чувство реальности, — продолжал сын. — А реальность такова…  
…реальность такова, что ты стоишь над пропастью на тонкой дощечке и пытаешься сохранить равновесие. Поймать баланс. Тот, что не удержать приказами и инструкциями. Ты его должен почувствовать и не потерять. Должен как-то умудриться не рухнуть в бездну.  
Майк верил, что уж он-то знает точно, как удержаться. Кого посадить, кого отпустить, кого не трогать. Живи и дай жить другим.  
— Думаешь, ты первый такой? — тщательно выверяя слова, начал он. Надеясь объяснить, донести свою мысль — хотя бы сейчас, раз уж они начали, раз уж он завелся. — Не бывает так, чтобы всё хорошо-хорошо, а потом раз — и плохо. Если система работает — не трогай. Или хотя бы не лезь на рожон.

— Пап, — прервал его Мэтти. Сын делал так в детстве (теперь Кейли точно так же тянула «де-еда»), сделал и сейчас — посмотрел на отца с лёгкой веселой укоризной: глупый-глупый папка, как же ты не понимаешь таких простых вещей? Это не картофелина с закорюками, это твой портрет. Это не грязный ком, а собака, я нашел её на улице. Это не фингал, полученный в драке, а, считай, медаль за храбрость.  
А то, что ты говоришь сейчас — это не нормальное течение вещей, установленное законами самой жизни. Это то, что стерпеть просто нельзя. _Нельзя, папа._  
… может, Майк и был стариком, но он-то знал, как устроен мир. А Мэтти, с его молодыми мозгами и неуемной жаждой правильности и справедливости — нет. Тем не менее, как бы эта жажда не тревожила Майка, он любил ее в Мэтти. И самого Мэтти.  
Сейчас он не будет спорить. Потом еще будет время, и поговорить, и переубедить, и уговорить сына не лезть. Майк любил сына, а значит, он все исправит.

— Еще пюре? — нарушила молчание Стейси.  
— Чка-чка, — весело отозвалась Кейли.


End file.
